


Magic

by sin_stories (from_those_fandoms)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Punishment, Sex Magic, Spanking, Sub!Wonho, Vibrators, bunny wonho, dom!hyungwon, rope bunny wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_those_fandoms/pseuds/sin_stories
Summary: Hyungwon punishes his bunny for disobeying a simple rule.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I really dont know how it ended up like this. I just wanted to use magical bondage but everything else happened,, and now i have no idea how to tag stuff welp I hope it isnt as messy as I think it is lmao
> 
> Have fun!

Hyungwon steps in to the room. His eyes immediately fall on the [ bed](https://italyclassico.casacdn.com/eurooo/image/article/20180227185931.jpg).

Hoseok, in nothing but one of his [satin shorts](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0024/4986/6865/products/1b8767a27788c956c3c388c687216b89_960x.jpg), is lying on his back in the middle of his pillows. (Yes, all his. Hyungwon has a few, which sometimes become his too. There is just _never_ _enough_ according to Hoseok.) His eyes trace the moving constellations on their ceiling while his hands move around in the air, pretending to move the stars only because it’s more fun than actually shifting them around with his magic.

“No ‘welcome home’ kiss, Sweetheart?” Hyungwon questions as he walks up to the bed, stopping only once for his shoes to slip off his feet and tap across the wooden floor to rest in the closet.

Hoseok turns his head to the side, squealing when he spots Hyungwon. He quickly crawls over to the edge of their bed and leans up on his knees. As Hyungwon is already standing by the bed waiting for him, all he has to do is reach for the other’s face to hold in his palms before pressing their lips together.

“Welcome home, Sir,” Hoseok breathes between their parted lips.

Hyungwon pulls back and raises an eyebrow, “One of those days?” A nod. “You didn't go to work either, I’m guessing.”

“It’s not like they would need me, anyway. You know nobody lets me help when we have to transfer the dragon eggs in,” Hoseok huffs. “I’ll ‘try to secretly quicken their hatching’ or whatever. It’s not my fault baby dragons are better than dumb, unmoving, boring eggs!” Crossing his arms, Hoseok pouts and grumbles about how everyone needs to bend the rules once in a while because _baby dragons_.

“Remind me how you’re the best in your line of work,” Hyungwon chuckles, brushing back the other’s hair.

“Because, I’m always the best.”

Hyungwon cups his baby’s cheeks, “That you are, Sweetheart. The very best.”

He watches Hoseok drop his hands to his sides and straighten his back. The head in his hands tilt sideways, eyes bright and searching.

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely.”

Grinning, Hoseok curls his fingers around Hyungwon’s right wrist and nuzzles into the palm.

 _If he had his bunny ears, they would be twitching cutely_ , Hyungwon thinks to himself. Then, he deliberately runs a hand through the other’s hair.

A pair of long white ears inlined with pink appear on top of Hoseok’s head, sprouting from soft messy waves of platinum blonde.

Wandless magic is complex. Using it on someone else is quite a few levels harder. But, Hyungwon didn’t top every class each year in school for nothing.

“There we go,” Hyungwon smirks.

Hoseok blinks and lifts his right hand up to his head. He feels around until his fingers touch the base of one ear. Bringing up his other hand, he feels for the other and bends the pair down at the tips so he could get a look at them.

Hyungwon laughs at how the ears obstruct his baby’s face and moves the wrists to the sides, uncovering it. He kisses the now visible nose and watches it scrunch up before kissing it again. Hoseok giggles and pulls his ears back together to hide his face.

Hyungwon puts his hands on the other’s shoulders, rubbing his thumbs in circles, “Do you want them to flop today, Sweetheart?”

Nodding, Hoseok stretches his ears towards the other. He _could_ do it himself, but, he’s not in the mood.

Hyungwon tugs sharply and the ears fall limp in his hold, twitching. “There,” he lays them on Hoseok’s head, backwards and away from his baby’s face, “Now, what do we say?”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Hyungwon hums and kisses his forehead.

“On your stomach, Bun.”

Hoseok shifts to lie amongst his pillows, clutching one to rest the left side of his face on. His new, but familiar, pair of ears lay out over the pillow above his head.

Hyungwon climbs onto the bed and moves Hoseok’s legs to sit between them. He admires how the black material of the shorts drapes over the firm ass below it, riding up slightly. His baby isn't wearing underwear, not that he’s surprised. Running a finger under the cinched hem, Hyungwon pulls up when it reaches the middle.

“Every bunny needs a tail,” he states before releasing his finger. The elastic snaps against the skin at the base of Hoseok's spine and the shorts instantly vanish. From the place of impact, a white tuft of fur poofs into existence.

Hoseok cries out in indignation at the sudden disappearance of his shorts, glaring over his shoulder.

Hyungwon pats his naked ass and dips down to kiss his furrowed eyebrows, “You know it’s neatly folded back in your drawer, Sweetheart. Don't look at me like that.”

Hoseok sticks out his tongue.

“You don't thank me for your tail, then have the guts to make faces at me,” Hyungwon tsks. “I don't think you should be allowed to come at all, Bun,” he says as he motions for Hoseok to turn over.

“Thank you for the tail, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir, it won't happen again,” Hoseok frantically amends as he twists around, “I’ll be good, _so good_. Please, Sir, let me come.”

Hyungwon stops him from sitting up by placing a hand on his chest. He doesn't use any pressure and Hoseok just lies still under the palm that’s resting on him, staring up with pleading eyes. His hands clench and unclench in fists by his sides.

“No, I don't think so. I’ll use you as my plaything and you won’t get a single release out of it,” Hyungwon smirks when he notices Hoseok’s flaccid dick twitch at being called a plaything, “I’m going to restrain you and you’ll thank me for giving you that little pleasure. I won't gag you. So, if I get the impression that you’re holding your voice back or if you do anything else that displeases me, I’ll take one of our self-thrusting vibrators and leave it in you for half an hour while I go about doing other things. I am going to use you however I please and under no circumstance, unless I allow it, are you to come. Clear?”

“Crystal.”

Hyungwon wraps the thumb and two fingers of his right hand in a loose ring around the base of the swelling cock in front of him, “Look at you getting worked up over nothing but talk, Sweetheart,” he mocks, starting to leisurely pump his hand.

The breathy gasps and moans that fall from Hoseok’s lips stop at the sudden loss of Hyungwon’s touch once his cock is fully hard. His whines get ignored as Hyungwon turns to face their closet and snaps his fingers. The sound of something unlocking within it fills the room. Hyungwon thinks about what he wants for a few seconds, before leaning over Hoseok to pat the empty area at the head of their bed twice.

A few objects zip through the air in a blur after the closet door opens to let them out. They land on the area of the bed that Hyungwon allocated for them in an orderly manner.

Hyungwon tuts and covers Hoseok’s eyes with a palm when he sees him tilt his head back to look. He sits back, cross-legged, and only lifts his hand when the other moves his head back to face him.

“Sweetheart, what do you do if you want me to stop?”

“Say ‘dove’ if I can speak. Tap your hip three times if I can't speak, but can move. Turn my hair red if I’m unable to do either or if I’m too deep to break the bonds on my own,” Hoseok relays obediently, as he always does, and gets a kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll get rid of them if you don't behave, Bun,” Hyungwon warns and the bunny ears stop trying to slowly inch up towards the things that are off limits, coming forward to cover Hoseok’s face over his hands as he groans.

“You’ll be seeing the vibrator really soon, right before I use it on you for your punishment, if you keep up this attitude.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Hoseok quickly gets out.

“That’s what I thought,” Hyungwon says, “Wrists,” he orders.

He grabs two pairs of [ cuffs](https://sc01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1T2CbQVXXXXaqXXXXq6xXFXXXP/Wrist-Ankle-Cuffs-Restraints-Hog-Tie-for.jpg) from the arranged items and secures the smaller ones, one by one, around the wrists held up for him. Hyungwon touches the D-ring on the left cuff and draws a line from it to the one on the right cuff. The line in the air glimmers between the rings, connecting them together securely.

(The cuffs are just a pretty formality, either one of them could do a better job with magic alone. But, Hoseok wanted them, so who was Hyungwon to deny him.

Hyungwon understood their appeal over magical bonds when he caved in to Hoseok’s pleas about letting him use them on Hyungwon instead of magic. Now, he quite prefers them too.)

Hyungwon curls a finger around the connection and tugs, one eyebrow raising at Hoseok’s silence.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Hyungwon lets go of the wrists. He takes the legs resting by his sides and brings them up, bending them to place Hoseok’s feet on each of his knees in the process. The remaining pair of cuffs gets buckled to them.

Shifting to kneel, Hyungwon hooks his palms under his baby’s knees and pushes them towards Hoseok’s chest, bending him in half with his cuffed ankles dangling in the air as a result of the position.

Hyungwon glances down to the very obvious base of a certain someone’s [ glass plug](https://i.etsystatic.com/12507283/r/il/6e7e2a/1470315476/il_570xN.1470315476_48zb.jpg) on display, having sensed it even before entering the room, before going back to ignoring its existence and nudging Hoseok’s calves, “Keep these straight up and pass me your wrists, Bun.”

The connected wrists appear in the space above his head, lining parallel with his feet. Linking up the ankle cuffs with one hand, Hyungwon traces the fingers of his other up and down Hoseok’s left side.

Hyungwon places the thumb and forefinger of his right hand behind the links of the ankle and wrist cuffs, respectively, and pulls them together in the middle. Pinching them, he merges the connection to form a hogtie that fastens all four limbs together in a cross. He closes a fist around the junction and pulls it up so that it lifts Hoseok’s ass above the bed, then he leaves the connection suspended in that position.

“Sweetheart, is that okay? Do you want help so it doesn't feel bad later?” Hyungwon asks, gently holding a palm to the other’s lower back.

“Yes, please. Thank you, Sir,” Hoseok sighs at the feeling of the minuscule strain diminishing to absolutely nothing, knowing it won't return to hurt in the slightest even after.

Hyungwon shuffles down the bed to lie on his stomach, face aligning with the white rose encased in glass.

He taps the base with a fingernail, “How long did you play with the plug, Sweetheart?”

“Mmm, a while,” Hoseok giggles, “Then, more.”

Hyungwon tsks and lands a scolding smack to the back of Hoseok’s right thigh, “That wasn't an answer.”

Hoseok’s breath hitches but he collects himself enough to answer, “Don't know, Sir. Was playing, then, took it so I could also play with a toy,” he explains.

Hyungwon hums and touches his finger to the base. He pulls it backwards and the plug follows, its thick lengthy neck sliding out easily with the self-lubrication that the toy provides. Just as Hoseok’s hole starts to stretch around the swell of the plug, Hyungwon promptly pushes it back in to the hilt and strokes the white tail with his other hand in the same moment.

Hoseok’s high keen cuts off into a sharp choked inhale, his tail and dick twitch. He tugs on the restraints holding up his hands. Wanting to grab on to something. To touch something.

Hyungwon manipulates the plug with his finger again, dragging it out slower, “How many times did you come today?”

“Four, Sir.”

Hyungwon’s finger halts. He looks between Hoseok’s legs and pass his fluctuating chest to his face, one bunny ear aimlessly flopped over it.

Firmly gripping the base of the plug with the fingers of his right hand, “You’re telling me you came not once. Not twice. But _four_ times?” Hyungwon questions.

The ear lifts from his face and Hoseok dips his head to look at Hyungwon, worrying his bottom lip.

“Yes, Sir.”

“With whose permission,” Hyungwon snaps, pulling the plug out in one swift motion.

Hoseok whips his head back, a broken cry falling over the curve of his tortured pink bottom lip. His body trembles and heaves, arching in a bow.

“To think I was going to eat you out,” Hyungwon shakes his head and sits up, throwing the plug over his shoulder for it to blink out of sight and into their bathroom, “You don't deserve that.”

“I- I’m sorry, Sir,” Hoseok gasps. “I wa-wasn't thinking.”

“You weren't,” Hyungwon berates, “Before your proper punishment, I’m going to deliver eight smacks. You will count and thank me after each one. Understood?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Hoseok stutters out as he watches one of their more costly self-thrusting [ vibrator](https://decor10blog.com/wp-content/uploads/Grandfather-Clock_Bastiaan-Buijs_Dutch-Design-Week-2015_dezeen_936_5-e1445534081776.jpg) ascend over his body to land in Hyungwon’s waiting palm.

“Good,” Hyungwon says and shoves the vibrator halfway into the still wet, gaping hole.

Hoseok yells, eyes wrenching open, at the unexpected intrusion as his legs jerk in place.

He takes in a deep shuddery breath, struggling to steady his breathing. His eyes flutter while trying to focus overhead on the stars that would make up Carter, a bid to ground himself.

Hyungwon doesn't bother playing nice as he sees his baby’s dick twitch and taps the toy's base two times to kickstart the vibration up to that level.

Eyes rolling back, “Sir,” Hoseok moans. “You said that- that the proper pu-punishment- _hnng!_ That it won't- _ah_ , start until after,” his last word ends in a whine.

Hyungwon watches Hoseok's attempts at talking with amusement, “Did I?”

A hand comes down hard on Hoseok’s ass and he almost screams. Breathing hard, he shudders at the feeling of his tail being squeezed at the base to remind him of what's required from him.

“O-one. Thank you, Sir,” he rushes out, not wanting to have the process restarted.

Another hit. The same place, only much harder.  

“ _Hnnn!_ Two. Thank you, Sir.”

The hand strikes his other cheek twice. A tongue caresses his dick and licks a slow stripe up its length once.

Hoseok shakily moans, “Three, four.” He uncurls his toes, “Thank you, Sir.”

The area where the back of his thigh meets the swell of his left buttock gets a sharp slap. Hoseok giggles out a breath as he shoots up higher. Drifting with clouds. Floating.

“Fiiiivve,” Hoseok drags. “Thank you. Sir!” he tacks on a split second later. He wiggles and tips his head back. In the midst of gasping softly from the feel of the vibrator, he grins when he sees the ends of his bunny ears twitching on its pillow.

The next few pass in a blur.

The last hit comes down lighter than all the rest, but in no way any less forgiving.

“Eight. Thanks you, Sir,” Hoseok mumbles.

Hyungwon smiles, endeared at the slight hiccup of his baby’s words, and flicks his wrist in a gesture to bring down the suspended links and stop the vibrator. He rubs a hand over all the places his palm made impact with, healing the skin but not taking away the pain, before he moves to sit on the right of Hoseok and smooths out the hair from his face.

“You did so well, Sweetheart,” he peppers kisses over his baby’s cheeks and nose, scratching behind one of his white ears.

Hoseok closes his eyes and preens. A giddy open-mouthed smile takes over his face as he pants from the exertion of getting spanked while having a vibrator in him.

“How do you feel, Bun?”

“Hmm, nice,” he mutters.

“Sweetheart, can you tell me your colour,” Hyungwon urges.

“Green, Sir. So green!” Hoseok’s hair flashes bright green for a second. Then, he covers his face with his bunny ears and snickers.

Hyungwon chuckles and ruffles blonde hair, “You seem more than fine to me. Let’s get on with the actual punishment, hm?”

The wind-up key materializes in Hyungwon’s left hand as Hoseok whines in protest. He shuffles back, sitting by Hoseok’s ass, to [ slot it](https://static.dezeen.com/uploads/2015/10/Grandfather-Clock_Bastiaan-Buijs_Dutch-Design-Week-2015_dezeen_1568_0.jpg) into the vibrator and turn it in the correct number of cycles for half an hour.

Hyungwon crushes his hand into a fist and the key vanishes. He curls the hand around Hoseok’s sorely neglected cock, stroking lightly as he plays with the slit using his right forefinger.

“If you do well again, Sweetheart, maybe I’ll let you come once.”

“I’ll be good for you, Sir,” Hoseok breathes out.

Hyungwon closes his lips over the tip in reply. His tongue flicks over the slit before curling on one side of the tip as he sucks on the head. Pulling off after getting a low moan from Hoseok, Hyungwon places a kiss to the shaft.

He steps off the bed, licking his lips, just as the vibrator starts thrusting.

Hyungwon wonders if he should grab a snack to munch on as he makes his way to their bedroom couch, where his laptop is waiting for him with an episode of his drama already loaded, disregarding the sounds coming from the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> That vibrator tho oof what a piece of art


End file.
